Just Mione
by Angie-lane
Summary: I'm not too sure what exactly possesed me to come up with this, but basically, it's just a sweet little h/r that I came up with. Please Review, it's much appreciated! thanks!


*Just Mione* Disclaimer- I own Daniel, but that be it Note: "Mione", is pronounced "My-nee"  
  
  
  
It was Christmas Eve. Not the normal Christmas Eve, however. This year was different. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had sent for everyone to come home and spend the holidays together, as a family. This of course meant Harry and Hermione as well. True, they may not be related blood-wise, but when it came to their hearts, they fit right in.  
  
Ron looked around the room, taking everything in. The room was alive and full of activity. Every inch of it seemed to glow from the happiness and warmth being exchanged inside of it. There was a fire merrily crackling in the hearth surrounded by joyous voices, vibrant smiles, and many, many freckles. Ginny was on the floor next to the hearth talking animatedly with Harry who was perched on a low stool beside her. Nearby were Bill and Charlie. The older brothers were reminiscing and sorting through the many happy memories of the past and their family. Suddenly, a small explosion erupted nearby, which caused everyone to jump. Naturally, Fred and George were involved. The twins had just offered Percy a Christmas cookie. Of course they had done something to it, and the moment Percy but into it, it exploded in his mouth. And he lit up in many bright, festive colors, making him look like a lighted Christmas Tree. Surprisingly, Percy was laughing along with everyone else. Ron eyed his parents to see their reaction to the whole incident, but they appeared to have not even noticed. They were looking at each other, smiling, completely absorbed in each other's eyes. 'They are so much in love,' thought Ron, 'I wonder if I'll ever find someone to care that much about'.  
  
He suddenly scanned the room for Hermione, but she appeared to be missing. Ron looked to the window, and found her. She was outside sitting on the bench in their backyard, just gazing at the sky. Ron sat, watching from the window, wondering what she could be doing out there all by herself. He sat there for a few minutes, before finding himself rising to his feet, and heading towards the door. It was as though he had no control over his body. His head may have been telling him to leave Hermione be, yet his feet kept moving swiftly towards her.  
  
Ron halted as her face came into view. She was watching the sky, almost longingly, and there were tears steadily falling from her eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked in a voice full of quiet concern. Hermione's head swung around quickly to look at whomever had disturbed her. "Oh! Ron. Y-you scared me" she said as she hastily brushed away her tears. "What were you doing here?" he asked softly. "Well..." she started, "I was looking at the stars. My brother's star to be exact....." she said quietly as she looked down at her lap. Ron looked at her very confused, "But.....Hermione, you don't have a brother." "No. I used to though...." Her voice was barely audible now. She looked up at Ron. She so wanted to pour everything out and just tell someone everything she had been hiding. Before she could finish struggling with whether or not to tell him, her mouth opened, and it all just started to come out, "His name was Daniel, we were twins. Oh, Ron, he was so smart. So smart. Not book smart though. He was wise. Always knew what to say, how to make someone feel better, the best approach to something. He found the positive side to everything. He loved looking at the sky at night. He loved the stars. Every night he went outside and looked at them. One night, I went with him, and he showed me his star." "His star?" inquired a very interested Ron. "Yes. He said that every night he found it and would make a wish. See that star right there? The bright one?" she asked pointing upwards. Ron searched the sky until he found where she was pointing, "Yes. I see it." "Well, that's Daniel's star. It wasn't always so bright, though. It used to be very dim, weak almost. That's why Daniel chose it. He thought it looked lonely and needed a friend." She sighed. "I loved him so much. He was my best friend. He could understand me without a single word. He used to say to me, 'You are mine and you will always be mine', and would call me Mione. I loved being Mione. Just Mione. Not Ms. Granger the model student, or Hermione the know-it-all, or Granger the loyal sidekick of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Just Mione. I long to be Mione again." Ron glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "What happened to him?" he asked in the most delicate voice imaginable. "He died a year before Hogwarts. He was very, very sick...." Hermione was holding back the tears that had been present earlier. "That night, I went outside, to visit his star, and when I found it, it looked different. It was brighter, more vibrant, more alive. I guess it found that friend it needed in my brother. I always try to find it and wish on it every night." Hermione fell silent. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. You gonna be ok?" Ron asked quietly, breaking into the still silence. Hermione turned to face him. "It's times like this that make me wonder how well I really know you. It's like you are two completely different people. Right now, anything mean we've ever said to each other, just seems to vanish..." Ron cut in softly as he sat down on the bench next to her, "Hermione," he lightly touched a finger to her lips, "shhh." Slowly, they leaned towards each other until their lips finally met. They just sat like that, holding each other, until, finally, they broke apart. Ron leaned towards her ear and softly whispered, "Good night....Mione."She watched as he walked back to the house. Smiling, she looked up into the night sky and said quietly, "Thank you Danny." A sudden gust of wind upset the calm, still night. As it blew around Hermione, a familiar voice whispered to her, "You are mine and you will always be mine. Merry Christmas, Mione." *The End* 


End file.
